


O-shoogatsu

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [4]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 095. Capodanno</a></p><p>Lei sollevò il volto, scoccandogli uno sguardo serafico da sotto le lunghe ciglia scure – Buongiorno, mio sposo.<br/>Seishiro ricambiò con un sorriso tirato – Buongiorno, mia signora.<br/>– Cosa posso fare per voi? È da molto che non venite a farmi visita così all’improvviso.<br/>– Nulla, Kanoe-san, sono qui solo per una domanda: quanto è ampia, esattamente, questa casa?</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, collocata cronologicamente dopo Phantasma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O-shoogatsu

Con un profondo inchino, un domestico entrò nell’ufficio di Seishiro, fermandosi interdetto sulla soglia; l’uomo sollevò lentamente il capo, corrugando la fronte.  
– Cosa?  
– Perdonate, signore, ma…  
Lo sguardo di Seishiro si incupì – Ma?  
L’uomo, nel panico, continuò ad inchinarsi – La Signora ha detto che oggi dovevamo occuparci delle pulizie di questa parte della casa…  
Sakurazuka posò la fronte su una mano: rimase così qualche secondo, tanto che il suo segretario sobbalzò, quando lo sentì chiudere il registro di botto – Basta così, per oggi.  
Uscì a grandi passi dal suo appartamento e si diresse verso quello di sua moglie; le dame scivolarono via, portandosi dietro le vesti che stavano cucendo, e lui si ritrovò solo con l’ancor giovane e sensuale donna che aveva sposato dieci anni prima.  
Lei sollevò il volto, scoccandogli uno sguardo serafico da sotto le lunghe ciglia scure – Buongiorno, mio sposo.  
Seishiro ricambiò con un sorriso tirato – Buongiorno, mia signora.  
– Cosa posso fare per voi? È da molto che non venite a farmi visita così all’improvviso.  
– Nulla, Kanoe-san, sono qui solo per una domanda: quanto è ampia, esattamente, questa casa?  
Lei lo fissò, sfarfallando le ciglia per sottolineare la sua sorpresa – Molto, mio sposo, ma suppongo che i vostri segretari possano rispondervi con maggior precisione.  
– È quantomeno bizzarro, Kanoe-san – proseguì lui, sedendosi – Per quanto questa residenza sia vasta, non mi è mai riuscito, nell’ultima settimana, di ritirarmi in un qualsiasi luogo per più di una giornata, senza che si presentasse un domestico a cacciarmi via per via delle pulizie per il nuovo anno.  
Lei si portò una mano al petto, schiudendo le labbra con incredulità – Dei del Cielo, i nostri domestici vi maltrattano?  
Seishiro le rivolse uno sguardo scettico – Piuttosto, mia cara, devo supporre che siate voi a volermi perseguitare ad ogni costo.  
– Oh, ma che orribile, orribile pensiero, Seishiro-san – rispose lei, sfarfallando ancora le ciglia – Perseguitarvi? Io?  
L’uomo rimase ad osservarla per qualche secondo e poi, deliziato da tanta sfacciataggine, scoppiò a ridere – Siete una donna terribile, Kanoe-san!  
– E voi un marito spaventoso, Seishiro-san – rispose lei, divertita – Guardate un po’ se una povera sposa è costretta a far scacciare suo marito da ogni singola stanza del suo appartamento per avere un briciolo di considerazione! Mio fratello ha sempre avuto molte donne, ma nessuna di esse poteva dirsi trascurata: possibile che tanti anni di amicizia non vi abbiano insegnato nulla?  
– Mi accusate di avere un’amante, Kanoe-san? – chiese lui, falsamente sconvolto.  
– La mia vista è ottima, caro sposo, e so giudicare lucidamente l’avvenenza di una dama – ghignò lei – E ne ho conosciute poche, in grado di gareggiare con me.  
Seishiro rise della serafica presunzione di quelle parole: oh, erano assolutamente veritiere.  
– Bene, avete vinto – concluse lui, infastidendo il lavoro di cucito della moglie con un ventaglio – Sono qui, nel vostro regno: a cosa devo l’onore di tanta ostinata ricerca?  
Lei sorrise, scuotendo la chioma seducente – Nulla di che, vi ripeto – rispose lei, ignorando i tentativi del consorte di distrarla dal suo operato – Come sta vostro fratello?  
– Discretamente, anche se la stagione fredda non è quanto di meglio si possa desiderare per la sua salute – detestava parlare di Subaru con sua moglie; per quanto lei potesse cercare (e lo stava facendo, ne era più che sicuro), non avrebbe mai immaginato per chi disertasse da mesi il suo letto. Provava una sensazione di fastidioso disagio ogni volta che sentiva qualcuno, chiunque, riferirsi a suo fratello; da un lato provava la sgradevole sensazione che qualcuno potesse sapere, dall’altro… Dall’altro vi era una quasi altrettanto imbarazzante gelosia, che lo faceva sorridere, ma contro la quale non poteva lottare in alcun modo.  
Sempre meglio, in questi casi, cambiare argomento.  
– Dove sono i bambini? – era strana quella stanza, senza di loro.  
– Credo stiano tediando le mie dame per sbirciare i preparativi per il nuovo anno.  
– Vostro fratello ci ha invitati nella residenza imperiale per festeggiare – si ricordò solo in quel momento Seishiro – Ha detto di portare anche Fu-chan, spera così che Kamui-san non si addormenti subito e non si annoi.  
Kanoe sospirò teatralmente – Vi sembra un bel gesto, dirmelo solo ora? – lo rimproverò – Ammettiamo che mio fratello non mi avesse già avvertita: come potete pretendere che una povera dama abbia solo una giornata per prepararsi ad un ricevimento a Palazzo?  
Sakurazuka sorrise galante – Se si tratta di una dama degna di voi, mia cara, potrebbe presentarsi anche vestita solo di un lenzuolo e sarebbe comunque la donna più affascinante della sala.  
Scoppiarono a ridere, mai paghi di quel giocare sempre sul filo della seduzione e dello scherno; non potevano dirsi innamorati, piuttosto… _complici_ , ecco; il loro era uno dei tanti matrimoni combinati, nei quali era tenuto in conto maggiore l’esito sociale delle nozze, piuttosto che le possibili affinità tra i due coniugi, e non potevano lamentarsi: avevano trovato, l’uno nell’altra, una compagnia esteticamente più che gradevole, un carattere interessante ed una comune ironia; avevano avuto due figli sani, belli, dei quali si erano occupati nel migliore dei modi, custodito l’armonia familiare con attenzione, concedendosi poi ciascuno i propri divertimenti con il giusto garbo, per non portare scandali che nuocessero alla reputazione dell’altro.  
Eppure rimaneva, in dama Kanoe, il sottile fastidio di non riuscire a scoprire chi avesse catalizzato così l’attenzione del suo sposo, malgrado avesse messo all’opera tutte le dame di cui poteva fidarsi; oh, pazienza: Seishiro non era uno stupido, e difficilmente le avrebbe portato in casa un figlio illegittimo, soprattutto perché aveva già un erede, già nelle grazie dell’Imperatore, ed una figlia che vezzeggiava come una bambolina.  
L’anno venturo, probabilmente, Fuma avrebbe lasciato le stanze delle donne, e la sua educazione sarebbe ricaduta quasi totalmente sulle spalle del padre: era giusto così, e comunque non avrebbe permesso a Seishiro di estrometterla del tutto dalla formazione del loro primogenito.  
– Verrà anche vostro fratello? – chiese, casualmente; era divertente vedere quale espressione piccata mettesse su il suo sposo, quando si nominava la questione.  
– No, non ho informato vostro fratello della sua presenza; del resto, Subaru non ama fare vita di corte, lo sapete.  
– Come desiderate – concluse.  
Un ragazzo strano, Subaru. Lei stessa l’aveva visto poche volte, e nessuna delle dame della sua casa sembrava aver allacciato il minimo rapporto di confidenza con lui; viveva nella residenza come fosse ancora in monastero, senza chiedere nulla e senza ricercare la vicinanza degli altri membri della famiglia, né delle donne, né (oh, che male c’era ad informarsi?) degli uomini. Buffo vedere come una stessa radice potesse forgiare due fronde tanto diverse, si disse.  
– Padre!  
Setsuka balzò nella stanza e si gettò addosso all’uomo – Dovete assolutamente vedere il vestito che Sumire mi ha cucito!  
– Quante volte te l’ho detto, Setsuka-chan? – la rimproverò la madre – Non devi comportarti con tanta familiarità con tuo padre. E poi, altrettanto importante: una dama non deve  _mai_  anticipare nulla su ciò che indosserà ad un uomo!  
– Ma Fu-chan l’ha visto!  
Kanoe roteò gli occhi, sospirando, ma fu bloccata dal marito prima che potesse aprire bocca – Via, mia cara, rimandiamo le vostre lezioni di civetteria a quando questa bambina avrà almeno dodici anni! 

~*~

La residenza imperiale era affollata di ministri, dame e domestici, quella sera: Yuto aveva reclutato i danzatori più abili, le cameriere più aggraziate e i paggi più graziosi, fatto impazzire Seishiro per organizzare un ricevimento all’altezza delle sue fantasie.  
In compenso, quella sera, il Ministro della Destra poté guardarsi attorno soddisfatto, come fosse lui il padrone di casa: tutto era perfetto, sua moglie gareggiava in bellezza con la Principessa, suo figlio, là dietro ai paraventi, si comportava in modo impeccabile. Gli dispiaceva per Setsuka, che in quel momento era a casa con il broncio perché non le era stato permesso di partire con il resto della famiglia; le dame di sua moglie, probabilmente, la stavano viziando fino all’esagerazione per farle dimenticare quel dispiacere, e Subaru, altrettanto probabilmente, era ancora sveglio, e leggeva alla luce di una candela, sdraiato a metà nel futon.  
Le danze erano terminate, le pietanze anche, il cielo iniziava a rischiararsi dei raggi del primo giorno del nuovo anno e i cortigiani si preparavano a far ritorno nelle loro dimore; Seishiro lasciò nelle mani di Kanoe l’organizzazione delle loro dame e attendenti e si diresse da solo verso casa, accorgendosi a malapena di quanto stesse spronando la sua cavalcatura per arrivare il prima possibile.  
Lasciò il cavallo nelle mani di uno degli stallieri, che gli venne incontro stropicciandosi gli occhi assonnati, e marciò verso la sua stanza, gettando uno sguardo soddisfatto alle decorazioni che vedeva qua e là; arrivò sulla soglia della sua camera da letto ed aprì lentamente lo shoji, rimanendo ad osservare la figura appallottolata nella coperta: Subaru sembrava essersi addormentato senza volerlo, con un libro ancora tra le mani, la candela consumata fino allo stoppino davanti a sé. Si richiuse dietro le spalle i pannelli di carta e, inginocchiatosi accanto al futon, sfiorò i capelli del fratello, freddi e lisci come una veste di seta lasciata fuori durante la notte. Con un fruscio di coltri, Subaru sembrò ridestarsi.  
– Sei tornato? – chiese, stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
– Se sono qui… – rispose divertito Seishiro.  
– Che ora è? Non mi sono accorto di essermi addormentato.  
– Albeggia.  
Il ragazzo sollevò una mano ad accarezzare il volto dell’uomo, e gli sfuggì un sorriso – Buon inizio d’anno – disse – Me ne stavo quasi dimenticando.  
Seishiro lo spinse sul materasso, baciandolo.  
Avrebbe ricambiato gli auguri dopo.


End file.
